


Stephen Amell: A Thorn in Jensen's Side

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Dirty Talk, Jealousy, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Jensen, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, toppy!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: What happens when Jensen finds Jared watching a video posted by Stephen Amell on Twitter?





	Stephen Amell: A Thorn in Jensen's Side

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Stephen Amell's post on Twitter on 08/15/18, showing him getting in shape for @ALL_IN_2018. Jared even replied to him. Hahaha! Stephen is cute too, and this trio is inspiring!!!

Jared is watching Stephen's last post on Twitter, a video of him training. He's amazed, the guy works out and is in shape. He suddenly feels super self-conscious; without much time to work out, he's a bit skinny and not fit like Stephen.

“What are you watching?” He's startled by Jensen's voice against his ear and curses himself for not having noticed the other man’s approach.

"Nothing important," he says fast, trying to put the phone away but Jensen snatches it out of his hand.

"So why are you trying to hide it?" Jensen asks, looking at the small screen.

“I...” Before Jared can express any response, he notices the change in Jensen's features, which pass from curiosity to anger in seconds.

“I don’t believe this.” He stares at Jared, and the pulsating vein in his neck is visible now.

“It's not what you think,” Jared says indignantly.

“That's what we'll see.”

Jensen puts Jared's phone in his own pocket, grabbing the younger man’s biceps and dragging him toward the exit door. Jensen's scream that he needs some time seems too loud to his ear.

Their trailer door closes with a bang, and before any attempt to justify himself again Jensen’s in him, pushing Jared hard against the wall.

“When I’m done with you, there isn’t going to be any doubt about who this ass belongs to.”

Now, he thinks that it’s smarter to keep his mouth shut.

“Take your clothes off.”

He won’t point out they haven’t finished filming for the day and that anyone can hear what’s about to happen here.

As soon as Jensen releases him, Sam's clothes are removed quickly, forming a pile on the floor.

He doesn’t move from his spot against the wall, and it’s obvious that Jensen will remain dressed, at least for now. The only thing he took off was his jacket and flannel, still dressed in a black T-shirt and jeans.

It’s exciting, and his cock starts to react.

There is still anger in Jensen's features as he approaches, and determination as well. A strong hand on his biceps and he’s shoved hard into the wall, Jensen pressing his firm body on his back.

“Am I not good enough, is that it? You could barely walk the last time I fucked you, but that doesn’t seem to be enough.”

The memory of how he was fucked in their apartment two days ago is still vivid in his mind and present in his body. Even so, he can’t wait to feel it all again.

“It's just a video, dude. I was curious about how Stephen works out.” His justification is lame, at best.

The touches over his body are soft, almost too soft, which doesn’t mean it will be easy for Jared. It's more like the calm before the storm.

“My body is too skinny for you? Not enough muscles? Or am I not strong enough?” Jensen asks, punctuating it with a bite to Jared's neck.

The poor makeup girls are going to have work to cover this later, but he doesn’t care. Jensen can mark him whatever he wants, and Jared will use it proudly.

“Jen...” He wants to say that Jensen is the strongest man he knows, yet his tongue doesn’t seem to work.

“I'll fuck you until you're never able to look at another man without feeling me inside you.” It’s a promise that Jared is sure will be fulfilled.

“God...” he moans, swallowing heavily when Jensen inserts two fingers inside him impatiently. It doesn’t slip so easy because there is no lube, but soon the fingers hit his prostate, shooting fiery tingles up his spine and filling his cock completely.

Jensen scissors his fingers, pumping them in and out while Jared bites his lower lip to avoid groaning loudly, worried about who can hear them. Soon the other man adds a third finger and yet it isn’t wet enough. The feeling is pleasant, even though the burn continues.

“Hungry for it, aren’t you, Jay? Such a slut for my cock.”  

The fingers abruptly leave his entrance, and he’s pushed a few steps to the couch. Jensen holds him by the waist with one hand as he bends his right knee on the arm of the sofa with the other, putting his ass entirely on display.

Suddenly, Jared can’t remember if Jensen locked the trailer door, but the worry fades away when thick fingers return inside him. The angle favors his prostate, and the rhythm now is fast, being impossible for Jared to contain his groans.

When he’s on the edge, however, a firm grip on the base of his cock prevents his orgasm, and Jared hears the order, “Don’t you dare come.”

“C’mon, Jensen,” he begs, trying to escape of the grip on his cock.

“You’ll come on my command. Not before.” Jensen is incisive, and Jared wants to scream because he was so close. He’s panting hard now, and a nod of his head is enough for Jensen to know that he will obey.

The noise of Jensen's zipper seems high in the confined space of the trailer, and Jared doesn’t move, concentrating on his breath.

He’s maneuvered again, being put on his knees on the couch, his upper body resting on the back pillows. In a matter of seconds, Jensen’s buried to the hilt inside him, causing Jared to cry out at the initial pain. There’s no time for him to adjust, and Jensen is slamming into him, fucking hard and deep; his cock decreasing considerably with the penetration.

At least for a while, he won’t have to worry about the proximity of his orgasm.

Sweaty hands grip the top of his thighs, pulling his body against the solid and finally naked presence of the older man, and Jared's moans coinciding with the slap of skin caused by Jensen's hips. The noise is obscene, and it’s impossible not to know what’s happening inside the trailer. Nevertheless, better leave the shame until later because at the moment every movement of Jensen inside him sends hot heat pulsing through him. 

“Do you hear that, Jared? I bet everyone out there knows what's going on here.”

The sound of sex invading the small space is probably being heard on the entire set. _Christ_ , and he contributes with his part moaning like a whore, which is inevitable when Jared has a fucking huge cock hitting his prostate on every thrust.

“God, if they could see it, his slutty ass swallowing my cock with hunger.”

_Jesus_ , who could imagine that grumpy and handsome Jensen has such a dirty mouth. The litany of words turning Jared on – his cock full again and pressed against the back pillows – even though he's blushing with embarrassment at the thought that the crew might be listening to them.

“I should film this and send it to Amell. Show him that you’re made for it, and how you look so good stuffed full with my big cock.”

“Oh God, Jen!” His voice is hoarse, sweat dripping down his temples and spine.

Now Jensen is fucking him slowly, pulling his member entirely out before inserting it again for a tortuously long time. His cock is already aching for release. 

Four sharp smacks against his ass cheeks and he’s manhandled into a new position: half sitting/lying against the back pillows with his ass on the edge of it and legs bent, which is undoubtedly indecent.

Jensen settles himself between his legs, and the return of the big cock inside him is immediate. This way he can see Jensen, and it’s a relief to note that his anger has passed, leaving only pure determination on the beautiful face.

“I'm going to fuck you till you can’t sit without remembering my dick on your ass.”

Jared has no doubt about that either, but he also likes to add fuel to the fire. And that's what he does.

“Till now there’s a lot of talking and little action, man. Maybe Stephen can do better than it.”

Instantly Jensen's face changes before realizing what Jared is doing, and he smiles devilishly, shoving in particularly hard.

After that Jensen puts all his energy into each thrust, the inside of his thighs forcing Jared’s ass against the couch underneath him. He pushes back into the impulses, even if he feels a little pain, which is increased by the new bite on his clavicle.

Then Jensen covers Jared’s mouth with his in a hungry kiss, grabbing the back of his head with both hands. When Jared moans, Jensen deepens the kiss, and his lips taste like mint.

He's about to cum again, his cock pulsing hot and red against his belly. But it's frustrating how Jensen knows him so well, because he releases his head, holding the base of his dick hard once again.

“Not yet. What did I tell you?” It's as if the green eyes can read Jared’s thoughts.

“Just…when you let me.”

“Good boy,” Jensen praises, coming out of him and putting his feet on the floor.

In addition to the frustration – he was so close to climax, _again_ – Jared doesn’t understand what’s happening and looks confused to Jensen.

“Stand up.”

He barely finishes obeying the order, and Jensen holds his waist with both hands, making a push up until he understands the intention and jump, wrapping his legs around the other man's waist and clutching at the broad shoulders with force.

“For fuck's sake, Jensen! We're going to fall.”

“As if!”

His fear isn’t unfounded, this is crazy, despite being as hot as hell. Some steps from Jensen and his back is against the wall while he’s still too shocked to do anything but cling to the other man.

“Relax, man. I won’t let you fall,” Jensen assures confidently.

At least one of them is sure of what he’s doing, Jared thinks, starting to relax slowly when he sees Jensen's smug look.

“You’d better, Jensen!” He says, trying to change his attention to the hard cock rubbing against his ass.

Jensen adjusts the position of his arms, and Jared feels the hot member in his asshole. In the next second, he’s dropped onto it. The force of gravity helps, and immediately Jensen’s thrusting in and out of him hard.

_Jesus Christ_ , he's literally in the air, with his legs spread and helpless while Jensen fucks into him.

With the mouth opens, toes curling and panting against Jensen’s ear, Jared isn’t sure what’s driving him most crazy: the pleasure of having his prostate hit with every impulse or the fact that the other man is pounding into him with no apparent effort. Jensen's strength is indeed a force to be reckoned with, principally when it comes to sex. It’s rather evident that Jensen always wants to prove he can handle with Jared’s size, and apparently he can, considering he’s being fucked hard even suspended in the air.

His legs start to shake, and he unwraps them from Jensen's waist. Immediately the hands on his buttocks hold steadier as hips thrust faster.

Strangely, his thoughts turn to Stephen, and he has the physical proof that Jensen leaves nothing to be desired in the strength department, making his heart swell with pride for his man.

The hard and painful cock trapped between their stomachs catches his attention, and he's on the edge again but he remembers Jensen's warning.

“Jen, babe, I need to come.” The only viable tactic for him at the moment is to beg; eyes meeting Jensen’s in an intense gaze.

“Only after you say it.”

“Say what?” Jared's whimpering with the touches on the bundle of nerves inside him.

“Who do you belong?”

“Oh, really?” The possessive bastard seems serious.

“Say it, Jared,” he growls, taciturn.

“Damnit! I’m yours, Jen. I belong to you, just you, babe.” His words are sincere, but after losing count how many times his orgasm has been denied, Jared is so desperate that he’s capable of admitting anything at the moment; the pressure almost too much.

Jensen continues pounding hard into him until, finally, he says the magic words, “Let it go…come…”

He comes instantly and untouched, clenching tight around the other man’s cock, body trembling while he releases his come between their sweaty bodies. The intensity is enormous, vision fading to black and the muscles in his belly quivering while pure pleasure runs through him. It was worth waiting.  

Practically a dead weight now, Jared struggles to keep his grip on the other body by moving one hand around Jensen's neck while the other holds his own forearm.

Jensen is slamming into him repeatedly, Jared’s long body bouncing with the force of the impulses. The other man is grunting and murmuring, but Jared can’t identifiable words. He thinks one might be Amell or maybe it's an auditory illusion.

Eventually, Jensen's rhythm slows down, and he comes, hot spurts of semen painting Jared’s insides. The movements stop entirely, and Jensen is breathing quickly against his ear, raising goosebumps on his skin.

He feels Jensen's arms tremble, but there is no indication that he will be released.

“Put me down, man.”

Jensen stares at him with a cocky expression, releasing him, and almost immediately they both slide to the floor, their backs against the wall.

Several minutes go by in silence until Jared punches Jensen in the arm.

“Dumbass!”

“What?”

“I wasn’t admiring Stephen, but rather envious of the weight he was able to lift.”

The gaze directed at him is skeptical.

“I haven’t been trained that way in a long time, and I'm sure I can’t lift all that weight now.”

“Really? You could have warned me before and avoided all this work. By the way, you weigh a ton.”

Obviously, the affirmation loses any credibility because Jensen is smiling broadly.

Jared’s ass hurt, he's all sweaty and dirty with other fluids he doesn’t even want to think about, but a smile of pride appears on his face.

“Idiot,” Jared says fondly.

Someone knocks on the door, warning, “If you guys are done, the break is over.”

Jensen starts to laugh immediately to Jared’s dismay, who gestures his hands in a melodramatic way.

“I'll never hear the end of it.”


End file.
